1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cartons and more particularly to a carton having a covering which may be removed by the customer so that the carton may be displayed.
At the present time some types of cartons, sometimes called "boutique" cartons, have removable covering members which permit the customer to uncover the carton. One such carton covering is a thin plastic cover which completely envelops the carton and which has the product name, or advertising matter, printed on its surface. The customer removes the plastic covering, exposing the carton underneath. The carton may be printed with a decorative design and without product advertising or the product name.
Another type of carton which obtains a similar result utilizes a covering panel which is adhered to the top of the carton. The customer tears off the adhered panel, exposing the decorative top. This type of carton, however, frequently presents difficulties in removing the adhered covering panel and the customer may leave portions of the panel adhering in an unsightly manner to the top of the carton.
Both of these alternatives are relatively expensive and present the user with a relatively cumbersome method of exposing the underlying decorated carton.